List of Quotes - Valkyrie
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Valkyrie. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Valkyrie Intro *Yet we have no choice but to fight. Let's get this over with. *Don't worry; I'm right behind you. *It seems this battle is inevitable... *I will bring peace to your soul... *There are times when I have no choice but to take up my sword. *True, but we must not allow ourselves to be careless. *It is my destiny to smite evil wherever I find it. *The Great Goddess is always watching over us. *I cannot allow evil to go unchecked. *Yes, that is our first priority. Solo Begin *I will not let them escape! *I will follow your lead! *I will bring victory to this battle! *In the name of Bravery and Faith! *Protect these warriors! *This will be a fatal battle! *I will stand against you! *In the name of all Valkyrie! *I will dedicate all my power! *I am here, and I have no mercy! Solo Finish *Behold, Big Magic! *You musn't look up! *Haaa! Big Magic! *This is the power of a Valkyrie! *Excuse me, I must crush you now! *Unleashing powers! Big Magic! *Coming in from above! *Don't stand under me! *Go back from where you came! *Big Magic will vanquish them! Victory *I will never grow accustomed to the emptiness of battle... *Yes, I have faith that this battle was just. *Still, we don't have time to savor our victory. *Phew, now I can finally catch my breath. *Oh Great Goddess, thank you for this victory. *Well done. Let us move on to the next challenge. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Pai: A servant of the gods...Would you be interested in a career in film? Valkyrie: Film? What do you mean, Pai? Akira: Pai, I hope you're not thinking of using an angel to acheive fame. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Jill: You'd think B.O.W.s would be enough, but now we've got an angel here. Valkyrie: Umm, I'm sorry...? Chris: Hey, at least the angel is on our side. And some of the devils too. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: We're a team of beautiful women that brings together allure, innocence, and savagery. Valkyrie: Thank you. Let's all do our best together. Chun-Li: Hey, would you mind explaining what quality applies to each of us?! Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Valkyrie: We must protect the balance of the world. Dante: It’s pretty cool seeing a demon and an angel working together. Demitri: I have no intention of growing accustomed to it. It would only make conquering the dark world more difficult. Victory Demitri: An excellent victory. I wish I could toast it with a goblet of fresh blood. Dante: How about we do the same with some pizza or strawberry sundaes, Valkyrie? Valkyrie: Um, they both sound fattening, so I think I'll pass. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Frank: Valkyrie, huh... okay, Hsien-Ko, she's taking your place. Valkyrie: Frank? What are you talking about? Hsien-Ko: Hey Frank! No swapping! No swapping! Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Erica: Oh, Valkyrie. May God be with you. Valkyrie: I do come from the heavens, but… Gemini: Yeah, and you’re heaven a great time! Hehehee! Victory Erica: God was truly watching over us! Now if only I had some pudding. Valkyrie: Oh, shall we make some? Gemini: You're pretty domestic for an angel... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Kaguya: I've never seen an angel like you before. You don't even have a tail or horns... Valkyrie: Kaguya, is that normal for angels in your world? Haken: Okay, Valkyrie. It just means you're not crazy like the ones we know. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Valkyrie: Ogami, Sakura, rest assured that the Great Goddess is watching over us all. Sakura: Is there someone who even outranks the other gods? Ichiro: Maybe it's someone like Grand Mere? Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Xiaoyu: Valkyrie, can you use your heavenly powers to help Jin? Valkyrie: Jin, do you still bear the curse within your body? Jin: It's nothing that will go away anytime soon. I just have to live with it. Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: Having your wings attached to your helmet instead of your back looks so much more fresh. Valkyrie: What are you talking about, BlackRose? Kite: Um, you wouldn’t understand, Valkyrie. Kogoro & Mii Intro Kogoro: You know Valkyrie, I think I prefer my women pure and gentle. Mii: Oho, and of course I fall into that group too, right Kogoro? Valkyrie: Um, I think we should all try and get along. There are enemies to deal with, after all. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Valkyrie: Villains, begone from my sight! T-elos: You've got guts to say that to me. KOS-MOS: Valkyrie was speaking to our opponents, T-elos. Kurt & Riela Intro Valkyrie: Okay, No.07 and No.13, let’s do our best. No.17 will support you. Riela: S-She seems really serious about this. Kurt: Heh, alright. No.17, watch our backs. Victory Riela: The power of Valkyria...I just don't know... Valkyrie: Just make sure you wield it responsibly. That is the duty of all those with great power. Kurt: Valkyrie is right. Don't be afraid of yourself, Riela. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Valkyrie: Boss, there's an enemy dead ahead! What should we do? Xiaomu: Boss, give him your business card first! Reiji: What's gotten into you two? Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Ken: It's fun having you around Valkyrie. Normally the only girls we get to hang around with is covered with muscle. Valkyrie: Thank you, Ken. Ryu: Ken, you never know who might be listening. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Alisa: So you're the daughter of a goddess? That's pretty cool. Valkyrie: As long as I am here in the mortal world, I am no different from the rest of you. Soma: So our enemies and allies are both gods... Toma & Cyrille Intro Valkyrie: Eternal Sword, bring me victory! Toma: Shining Force, give me an easy win! Cyrille: It just sounds embarrasing to hear you say it like that, Toma. Victory Valkyrie: You must consider the reason you were chosen to wield the Holy Swords. Toma: Instead of wasting time thinking, I'd rather use this power to make sure no more wars break out. Cyrille: I think you've got the gist of it, but a little more thinking wouldn't hurt you. X & Zero Intro X: There must be no Mavericks in the realm of gods. Valkyrie: There are those with evil in their hearts... As well as those who cannot suppress that evil. Zero: Evil in their hearts... Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Valkyrie: I shall be victorious on my name as a maiden knight...! Yuri: We'll do our part too. I'm counting on you, Estelle. Estelle: Okay ♪ I'll win on my name as a member of Brave Vesperia! Victory Estelle: I can't help but admire you as a maiden knight, the Bright Green Battle Maiden. Valkyrie: Estelle, how about you christen yourself "The Seeker of Truth"? Yuri: Hmm, I still think "The one who can't be trusted on her own" sounds better. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: So there are gods... But, what're you going to do to me? Valkyrie: Zephyr, what's troubling you? Is it something about me? Leanne: Zephyr, don't tell me you're still... Category:Quotes